Hey Shadster, Wanna Hang?
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: Sonic takes Shadow on a afternoon of fun! But it then turns to something else...something more. SONADOW and a little Silvamy.


**Yep, my first Sonadow story! Let me state first and foremost that this is a yaoi couple, which means it BOY x BOY!**

**If you don't like this couple or yaoi in general = Don't read it**

**For those who would rather stick around, that's fine by me. Just no criticism of the couple. I will spam whoever does it! Enjoy!**

**Also, the song in this fic is the melody of Michael Buble's "Who's Loving You"**

Shadow was bored.

He had finished all of his G.U.N. missions for the week by himself and still hadn't done the group missions since Rouge and Omega aren't done with their individual missions. This left Shadow some empty moments to himself.

The black hedgehog sat in the break room, sitting incorrectly in a chair. His head was under the table while his body was on the seat, his slim legs dangling on the chair's backboard. He chewed on a stick of gum that Rouge gave him earlier. Sure, it was bland now since he chewed it constantly, but it didn't matter to him.

Now what was he going to do with the extra six days he had? He surely wasn't going to sit in the house all day. The whole week is suppose to be beautiful minus the weekends due to rain. He could go to the park and have some well deserved rest, yes, that would be nice. Heh, and why wait?

He slid off of his chair (which wasn't a wise decision since he fell on his back) and walked to the park, holding on to his sore spinal area as he left.

* * *

Shadow sat under an oak tree, taking in the fresh air and reading a novel. The novel was the story of Romeo and Juliet, a couple who fall in love but both died in the end. He didn't like the story because of the main characters' deaths, but their romance despite their families' wishes. He was enjoying himself until someone disturbed his peace.

"Hiya Shadow!"

The obsidian and crimson hedgehog sighed, cresting the page he was on and closing the book. "What do you want from me Faker? Couldn't you see that I was enjoying my evening?"

Sonic grinning dumbly and sat down next to Shadow, who was picking up his book to finish his reading. The azure hedgehog peered over to see the words and grinned. "Hey Shadow?"

"What?!" he asked annoyed, keeping his eyes in the book rather that at his unwanted guest.

"Do you wanna hang on Saturday?" he asked. "It'll be fun, just you and me! We're gonna have the most fun that we'll ever have together, which was none considering that you bite me most of the time when I'm in your personal space and-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Sonic looked at the other hedgehog closed the book again and heaved a sigh. "I didn't stutter. I'm not going to 'hang' with you. Not now, not EVER! Got that?"

The blue hedgehog looked at Shadow sadly for a moment before giving him a false smile. "Oh, I got it Shadster! Loud and clear!" and with that Sonic trudged away, kicking a deformed gray pebble solemnly.

The raven hedgehog watched the other leave with a tiny frown on his face. Sonic looked a little sad, like a dark cloud hanging over his head. He got up and was about to follow him until rain started to pour.

Well...Scarlet lied.

Shadow picked up his soaked hardback and rushed to Sonic's side.

"Hey Sonic, I'm really sorry for making you upset. I'll make it up to you by going on that date this weekend." Shadow said quickly and skated off to get home.

The blue hedgehog grinned happily before frowning. He shouted after Shadow, a light red blush on his peach muzzle. "It's not a date!"

* * *

Finally! Saturday! Sonic thought it would never come. After five different escapades with Eggman and Amy during the weekdays, he could finally have a chill day with Shadow...or was it a date? Oh, there goes that d word again!

_This is not a date! _He thought to himself as he tried to fix his bow tie but couldn't do it. "Tails! I need help!" he shouted as Tails came in and was shocked at his buddy's getup.

The kitsune whistled. "Nice big bro, you're finally asking Amy on a date?"

"What?! No! I'm not taking that paranoid bitch on a date!" the cobalt hedgehog shouted as Tails chuckled.

"Okay okay, I'm just kidding." he stated with a smirk, then asked. "Then who are you taking?"

"You would make fun of me?"

"Promise."

Sonic sighed and looked down at his shoes, acting as if they were more interesting than his friend. "It's..." he looked up at Tails' urging expression that told him to go on. "you promise you won't laugh?"

"Sonic...YES! Now come on! Spill the beans!" the fox urged as the hedgehog sighed.

"It's Shadow..." the blue blur muffled, causing Tails' mouth to open wide in disbelief.

"You going out with a DUDE?!" the fox exclaimed, so loudly as if he was shouting it to the whole entire world. "But you told me last week you weren't gay!"

Sonic's muzzle grew a darker shade with every word his brother said. He was embarrassing him so badly at that moment. Sure, Mystic Ruins has no Mobians inhabiting it but him and Tails, but still other creatures like Flickies and Chao live in these parts which could translate to other chao like Cream's friend Cheese. The bow tie wearing creature could tell her, then it could go to Amy, which she will blabber it on to-

"Sonic...?" Tails asked, waving a hand rapidly in his big brother's hand. However, the cobalt hedgehog didn't respond. His eyes just shrunk to pinpricks, his blue quills turned white and his muzzle was red. "Are you alright?"

A sudden chime sounded through the house as the doobell rung. Sonic shook himself out off his odd trance and gave Tails a pleading look, pointing at his messy bow tie. Sighing, the kitsune fixed it, while helping him put on his jacket for his complete tuxedo and his loavers. The doorbell chimed two more times before the speed demon reached the door.

Before turning the knob though, Tails handed him a bouquet of roses. "You left these on the table."

"Thanks."

"Also," the kid dashed off and came back with a brown handbag. "Your phone, your communicator, some mints and seven hundred dollars are in here. Remember, call me if you get stuck in a conversation or lost in the city."

Sonic glared at Tails as he took the two items from him. "Are you thinking I'm irresponsible?"

"Not at all big bro, I'm just taking the necessary precautions so that your date doesn't become a total disaster like the time Robotnik ruined your-"

"Tails, go to bed." Sonic stated sternly, dragging the kitsune to his bedroom like a ragdoll.

"But it's only six-"

"GO TO BED!"

The heroine threw the sidekick onto his bed, tying him up in his blanket and shutting the door. He then rushed downstairs to see Shadow, dressed in a tuxedo (minus the jacket and tie), and grinned sheepishly.

"Did you hear all of that?" he had to ask.

"Yes, yes I did." was his companion's only response. Suddenly a loud thud was heard from the fox's room, causing the two male hedgehogs to jump and looking into the house. Sonic immediately shut the front door and quickly pushed Shadow away from the premises.

* * *

The couple was outside of Twinkle Park, neon lights shining brightly from the rides behind the already setted sun (which made Sonic pissed since he wanted them to watch the sunset...but oh well). The two looked at the park before Shadow smirked at Sonic.

"Is this the best thing you can do?" he asked. "Take me to Twinkle Park and call it a night?"

"No way!" Sonic exclaimed, a wide grin spread across his face. "I'm too awesome for that. We'll have fun here and then move on."

"To what?"

"You'll find out in the meantime." Sonic pulled the ticket out of his pocket and handed it to the booth guy and the two went in.

Once inside, Shadow started to look around and gasped, tapping his date's shoulder and pointing to a couple that made Sonic want to scream. Amy and Silver was in the park, holding hands and talking to each other, as if they were arguing. Suddenly, Amy looked their way and let go of the silver hedgehog's hand. Then she ran over to Sonic and was about to hug him until he moved out of the way, causing the pink hedgehog to fall onto the ground.

The obsidian hedgehog beside him snickered as she picked herself up, wiping the dirt off of her clothes. "What is wrong with you?" she asked stubbornly.

"What's wrong with me?" Sonic asked her disbelievingly. "What's wrong with _you_!? You nearly attacked me...again."

"Well, sorry!" Amy pouted. "It's just that I was gonna miss you since I have a new boyfriend."

"Well, don't even bother cuz...wait. What?!"

"Yes, I got a new BBFF! You remember Silver, right?" Amy smiled as the mentioned hedgehog came into view and shook hands with both Sonic and Shadow.

"Nice seeing you again Silv." Sonic grinned. He turned to Amy and asked. "So, how'd you two hook up?"

"Well... I was just strolling in the park until I heard Silver say 'Oh a female so beautiful, so elegant, so refined. How I would do anything to make you mine.' I gasped as turned and saw him reading it to Blaze. She smiled as I ran over and hugged him so tight he nearly choked!" she explained and hugged him tightly.

"Are you sure he wasn't reading it for Blaze?"

"I'm positive!"

"She's right, I was reading it for Blaze's criticism. I wanted her to read it first before I read it to Amy." Silver proclaimed, wrapping his arm gently around her waist. The pink hedgehog smiled at her boyfriend and then gasped.

"Oh my god! Silver look!" she turned the mentioned hedgehog around to show him a balloon booth with a bunch of prize on the top, standing out was a giant pink plush Flicky "I want the giant pink Flicky!" Amy then began pushing Silver to the booth. "Bye Sonic! Bye Shadow!"

As the couple left, Sonic and Shadow silently looked at each other and then the black and red hedgehog gasped. He pointed to a rollercoaster and looked at Sonic pleadingly. The blue hedgehog chuckled and grabbed his partner's hand, running over to the ride.

They got in the cart in the front as they were buckled in and going slowly upward.

* * *

"That was AWESOME! Right Shadow?"

_*barf*_

They have rode seven rollercoasters (with snacks after the fourth one) and as Sonic screamed with enthusiasm, Shadow groaned in desperation for a trashcan,which he finally got. The blue blur walked over to his boy- I mean companion to soothe his pain.

"You okay?" Sonic asked as Shadow's muzzle turned green and puked again. "Maybe we should go on less moving rides."

"That would be best." Shadow said rubbing his sore stomach. "Now..." Shadow then gasped. A smile on his lips. "Sliver in the dunk tank!"

He was right. Silver and Amy were by the dunk tank, the grey hedgehog inside the game. He looked quite nervous, looking frantic from left to right.

"Amy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Silver asked as Amy grinned, placing a dollar in the owner's money box and grabbing three baseballs from the crate next to it.

"Of course it is Silvy, if it wasn't then I wouldn't be doing it now would I?" she replied bravely.

"No I guess you wouldn't."

She grinned and was about to throw it when Sonic and Shadow came up to them. The Ultimate Lifeform smiled, grabbing one of the balls from Amy and throwing it at the target. It hit it dead center, causing Silver to fall into the water.

The blue blur whistled. "Wow Shads, you're good."

"Thank you! Took a lot of practice."

Amy groaned. "Let me do it!" she was about to throw it when Sonic grabbed a ball and threw it at the center, causing Silver to fall into the tank again. As Silver got back up, Sonic was dancing happily as Shadow grinned in amusement. Amy growled in frustration and threw the last ball at the target, causing Silver yet again to fall into the water.

"This isn't fun." he groaned as Amy cheered and he got back up.

"Nice one Ames!" Sonic exclaimed as him and Amy high fived. "That was pretty epic!"

"Thanks!" she replied as Silver plopped out of the dunk tank. She helped her boyfriend up and dragged him to the next ride. "See you guys later!"

As the male and female hedgehogs got on a roller coaster, Sonic and Shadow looked around to see what other games they could try. The black hedgehog then spotted the balloon booth and went to it.

"Step right up folks, pop as many balloons as you can and win a prize!" the owner announced, twirling his cane as if it were a baton.

Sonic placed a dollar bill on the counter and the owner replaced it with four darts, taking the money in the process. The blue hedgehog gave his friend two of the darts as he used one of his to arrange his move.

_Eye on the balloon...eye on the balloon... _He said rapidly in his head as he adjusted his stance before throwing it. It missed.

Sonic growled as the owner grinned, shaking a finger. "Try again lad."

"Let me try Sonic." Shadow assisted as he angled his arm a little and threw it. A purple balloon got in contact with the black hedgehog's dart and it popped instantly. A grin formed on Shadow's muzzle as he threw the other one, it popping the pink balloon that was next to the purple one he recently popped.

"Wow young man, you have amazing aim!" the man mused as Sonic tried with his other dart to pop a balloon. However it missed again and he groaned in frustration.

"Shadow! How can you do that?" the blue hedgehog asked as Shadow grabbed a giant pink Flicky and a smaller Sonic plush.

The black and red Mobian giggled as he explained. "I already told you, it's took lots of practice." the two walked away from the booth as Shadow continued. "When I started G.U.N., the commander was stupid enough to give me the task to kill a chao. I said it would be easy but I lied, it was the most difficult one. The little chao's big blue eyes and adorable happy face made it so hard! I failed it since I couldn't angle the gun so he had to think of something else."

"Which was...?"

"I had to do hours of gun practice. I stayed up night after night studying every type of gun, its angling style and practicing with it. After four days of working nonstop, I passed and to celebrate Rouge and Omega threw me a party...but I fell asleep immediately after I walked to the door."

Sonic laughed heartedly. "Oh my god, really?"

"Yeah." Shadow blushed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling cutely. "Studying could take a lot of energy out of a guy."

"That's why when I was in school, I didn't study." the cobalt hedgehog stated firmly. "I told my mom that same thing but all she said was..." he mimicked his mom's voice. "'I don't care young man! Now go into your room and do your homework!'"

Shadow laughed. "Really? She sounds like that? Did she have a sore throat at the time?"

"No, it just that I'm terrible with impressions. Sonia, my older sister, says mine of her was..." he mimicked Sonia. "'Disgustingly repulsive.'"

Shadow laughed again as the two headed out of Twinkle Park and headed to Rouge's house, the black hedgehog's temporary home. He placed the stuffed toys on the velvet armchair in the living room and walked out the door, Sonic shutting the door softly behind him.

"So?" Sonic walked off the small porch and beside Shadow. "Where to next?" the two stopped on the curb of the sidewalk and the blue hedgehog whistled as if calling a dog. His car (the one from Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing Transformed, you know the one where Danica Patrick was surrounded by fictitious characters.) flew over to them as a airplane and then landed softly on the ground, transforming into a car.

"Why by car?" Shadow asked as Sonic got in the driver's seat. "Why couldn't we run there?"

"Because, you don't know where we're going and it's gonna rain soon." he then opened the door to the side of the car with the passenger seat by it. "Don't want you getting wet."

The black hedgehog got in and closed the door as the blue one drove off. Small droplets of rain began to fall as Sonic pressed a button on the car's panel, which cause the small roof of the car to appear.

"I thought these cars didn't have roofs." Shadow stated as Sonic kept his eyes on the road.

"They didn't, Tails made it for me as another Christmas present alongside a plaque with World's Best Big Brother on it."

"That kid sure is thoughtful. He cares more about others than himself. He'll sure make a girl happy one day."

"Yeah." he looked at the road and smiled gently. _He was also the one who help me organize this date and set all the reservations. Man, I so owe him... _

They reached a large restaurant at the end of Station Square called Chaos' Place. Sonic parked his car in the parking lot and the two walked in. Inside, a overlander with brunette hair and blue eyes wearing her uniform of a light blue vest, white buttoned shirt, and black pants came up to them with two menus in her hands. She gave a hand sign to follow her and they did as told.

"Hey there you guys! I'm Wendy, your waitress for this evening. What can I get ya?" she asked rather quickly. "Oh and I apologize for talking so quickly, it's a full house and I'm extremely busy!"

"We'll start with two cups of ginger ale." Sonic stated to the waitress as he looked at Shadow and asked. "You don't mind, right?"

"I don't, although..." the dark hedgehog turned to Wendy. "I would also like a Shirley Temple."

"Coming right up sirs!" and with that she quickly left.

"Wow Shadster, I didn't know you were into sugary drinks."

"Yeah, I kind of have a sweet tooth."

Sonic looked over and saw that next to the bathroom was a small stage, where an old man, about in his early sixities, was resigning a poem.

_"Carmel was the only scent_

_That could be smelled throughout the candy-" _

He was interrupted as Sonic grabbed the mic from the man and took him gently offstage. Shadow saw this and gasped as their drinks came to the table. He tried to tell Sonic to get off the platform but he didn't listen. The blue hedgehog tapped the head of the microphone for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hello there ladies and gentlemen." he said as most of the audience screamed as if they were seeing Justin Beiber. After a while, they all calmed down. "Thank you, now raise your hand if you've been in love before." roughly everyone raise their hands. "Okay. Apparently I too have fallen in love recently. Just staring at this person would put me in a frenzy. I hadn't realize it was love until I spoke to Tails about it...and Shadow, you know who I'm talking about."

Everyone turned to Shadow, who was starting to hide under the table until a heart shaped spotlight appeared on him. Most of the audience cooed and aww'ed as Sonic came from off the stage, with the microphone still in his hand and started to sing.

_"When I...met you!_

_I loved you more..than love itself._

_But dear since, since girls started liking you._

_Don't you know I..would sit around._

_With my smile replaced with a frown_

_And I remembered, who's loving you?"_

The audience applauded loudly as Sonic walked slowly over to Shadow kissed the palm of his right hand. He blushed as the hero continued.

_"I, I, I, I, I should've been there for you in times of need._

_But dear since, since others love you._

_Don't you I..would sit around_

_With my smile replaced with a frown_

_And I remembered, who's loving you?_

_Because a life without love, oh it so lonely babe._

_I don't I was..I was gonna make it!_

_Oh, all my life! All my love yeah!_

_Belongs to you only Shads!_

_So come on with me babe_

_Come on with me!_

_Because I..."_

Sonic stared into Shadow's eyes, crimson meeting emerald. The audience was cheering and applauding loudly behind them as Wendy held her empty tray to her chest in the sweetness, unaware of her boss pulling her into the employee's lounge.

_"I now know who's, loving uh you."_

And with that, their lips met as the people hollered and applauded, some taking out their phones and taking pictures of the cuteness. As the kiss broke, Shadow was speechless as Sonic smiled. However, he frowned as the black hedgehog showed no emotion but shock in his eyes.

The blue hedgehog turned away and blushed in embarassment but then Shadow tapped his shoulder. Sonic turned back around and was shocked as the black hedgehog kissed back. He was shocked at first but then began kissed back.

* * *

"It was so nice of you and Tails to let me stay here for the night." Sonic and Shadow were laying on the sofa, watching some random movie they found on Netflix. They had a navy blue blanket over them as they snuggled up with each other. "Do you think Tails minds?"

"No, actually he's quite stunned. And happy for us. Mostly me since he sort of didn't think I'll do it." he laughed. "Serves that kid right for saying Sonic Maurice Hedgehog can't do something! When Sonic wants to do something, he does it!"

Shadow smiled and rested his head on Sonic's chest. He yawned and stated. "I'm going to sleep now. Would you mind telling me what happens in the movie tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? You'll need to watch it for yourself, I'm not the one to give out any spoilers!"

The black hedgehog frowned a little but then kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Good night Sonic." and with that, the Ultimate Lifeform fell asleep. The heroine happily sighed as he turned off the television and fell asleep with his lover, wrapping a secure arm around his waist.

Tails came out of the kitchen, holding a cup of milk in his hand. He stared at his brother along with his boyfriend and smiled. He then slowly and softly walked upstairs, not trying to spill his drink or wake up the two sleeping hedgehogs.

"I wonder what he gonna get me. After all, I did help him out."

**FIN!**


End file.
